You, me and Christ
by Brentinator
Summary: When Selena gets invited to a Christmas sermon, she becomes conflicted over several things.


**I come back with a Chalena fic when they are teens! This takes place the year after A Lab Rats Christmas!**

 **The reason I'm posting this in November is 1: The Election was yesterday, and we all need joy and 2: I'm in a Christmas mood!**

 **This is a Christian fic, so I beg you, please don't hate on it. This is what I believe as a Baptist, and I don't want people hating on something I hold close to my heart.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Selena's POV.

I pursed my lips as my eyes looked at the several red and green dresses aligning the shelves, not being able to decide which one to get as a employee walked up, asking.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm trying to find two dresses. I'm going to a party, and my boyfriend's family is taking me to the Christmas sermon at their church."

"Well, for the party, I'd go with something fun, and really out there. As for the sermon, in order to be respectful, I'd go with something simple, but still beautiful and nice."

I nodded as I pulled out two dresses. The first being a short red dress with a white and red fleece lining, and the second being a dark green and bright red plaid dress with a small black fluffy jacket that reached just below my knees. I tried both on and bought them before going to get Chase's present.

Two days later, I'm doing my makeup and hair for the party when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss being planted on my cheek, and I turned around to see Chase.

"You look amazing." I told him.

"You do too."

"I have half of of my makeup on and partly curled hair."

"Well, you're amazing, just the way you are." He chuckled, singing the last bit as I nudged his shoulder while laughing.

"You're a nut."

"A handsome nut."

"And self absorbed as well." I laughed as I continued putting my makeup on.

"Hey, you excited?" He asked.

"Yep."

"So you don't mind that I'm taking you to a sermon on Christmas eve?"

"No I don't. I'm actually a bit excited." I told him, kissing his cheek as he left while I started curling my hair again.

"Good."

A few days after the party, I had wrapped Chase's present before getting ready for the sermon as Chase led me to the car and after driving around looking at Christmas lights and singing Christmas carols, we had pulled up to the church. Chase held my hand as we walked in and it was decorated beautifully. I squeezed Chase's hand a little tighter as a ton of people greeted me, and I don't normally consider myself shy. Chase then led me over to a man in a suit and probably in his thirties as he was standing with a woman, possibly his wife who was holding a baby and he was holding a blonde little girl's hand.

"Pastor Ralph, I'd like you to meet Selena. Selena, this is my youth pastor and his family." Chase introduced.

Pastor Ralph and I talked for awhile, and I found out he wasn't uptight at all. He was a pretty awesome guy.

"Selena, we've gotta sit down."

"Ok, it was nice to meet you guys." I smiled.

"If you ever wanna come to youth group, it's every Sunday at 9:00 am." He told me.

I nodded as we walked to our seats, Chase holding my hand the whole time as a bunch of people came over and talked to me. After five minutes, the leader for the music came up.

"Welcome members and visitors. It's a wonderful night to sing His praises, isn't it? Let's lift it up to Him tonight." He told us as they started playing drums, keyboard, guitar and violin while playing God rest ye marry gentlemen and several others before the pastor came up.

"Tonight, we will be reading in Luke 2, starting in verse 1, so open up your bibles."

I looked at Chase who mouthed. 'You can share with me.'

1: In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that the whole empire should be registered. 2 This first registration took place while Quirinius was governing Syria. 3 So everyone went to be registered, each to his own town.

4 And Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee, to Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and family line of David, 5 to be registered along with Mary, who was engaged to him[d] and was pregnant. 6 While they were there, the time came for her to give birth. 7 Then she gave birth to her firstborn Son, and she wrapped Him snugly in cloth and laid Him in a feeding trough—because there was no room for them at the lodging place.

8 In the same region, shepherds were staying out in the fields and keeping watch at night over their flock. 9 Then an angel of the Lord stood before them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. 10 But the angel said to them, "Don't be afraid, for look, I proclaim to you good news of great joy that will be for all the people: 11 Today a Savior, who is Messiah the Lord, was born for you in the city of David. 12 This will be the sign for you: You will find a baby wrapped snugly in cloth and lying in a feeding trough."

13 Suddenly there was a multitude of the heavenly host with the angel, praising God and saying:

14 Glory to God in the highest heaven, and peace on earth to people He favors!

15 When the angels had left them and returned to heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let's go straight to Bethlehem and see what has happened, which the Lord has made known to us."

16 They hurried off and found both Mary and Joseph, and the baby who was lying in the feeding trough. 17 After seeing them, they reported the message they were told about this child, 18 and all who heard it were amazed at what the shepherds said to them. 19 But Mary was treasuring up all these things in her heart and meditating on them. 20 The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all they had seen and heard, just as they had been told.

The pastor started getting into a detailed explanation while breaking down each verse as I listened intensely, wondering. 'How come I've never heard this before?' The service ended two hours later as Mr. Davenport drove us home and we went to bed, me thinking. 'What else is in the Bible? Why is it so important to Chase and his family?' I stood up and went to the bookcase, before finding a Bible and sitting down in Leo's Chair. The version was super easy to understand, and then I found something interesting as I read it out loud.

"For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord."

I was still reading when I heard a tired voice say.

"Selena? It's 4 a.m. what are you doing up?"

I turned around to see my exhausted boyfriend, rubbing his eyes.

"I-I was thinking about what the pastor said, and I was wondering what else was in the Bible, so I found this one and I've been up for awhile I guess." I admitted as Chase smiled.

"It's fine. I understand. After I first received salvation, I was up every night just reading."

"What do you mean by "receiving salvation"?" I asked.

"You don't know?"

"Well, I didn't grow up in a Christian household. This is the first time I've even heard about Jesus." I explained.

"Well, God created everything and when Adam and Eve sinned, sin was let into the world. And he promised he would send a savior, Jesus, so we didn't have to kill lambs all the times to repent from our sons. Then he sent a angel to Mary, Jesus's mother and a virgin, and told her that she would give birth to a child and name him Jesus, then when he got older, he preached about God and so did his disciples, while performing miracles, like bringing people back from the dead. However, there were people who didn't want Jesus doing this, so, they crucified him a cross and he was buried. But, three days later, he was brought back to life. That proved that he was the savior." Chase explained.

I nodded as I felt a conflicting feeling inside, but I knew what I had to do, and I was ready as I asked.

"Chase? How do I get saved?"

Chase's POV.

I smiled as I used the Bible to find several passages before showing them to her.

"This is The Roman's Road. It's the steps to salvation." I told her before I started reading. "Romans 3:10 (KJV)

As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one.

Romans 3:23 (KJV)

For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God.

Romans 6:23 (KJV)

For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Romans 5:8 (KJV)

But God commendeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

Romans 10:9-13 (KJV)

That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved. [10] For with the heart man believeth unto righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation. [11] For the scripture saith, Whosoever believeth on him shall not be ashamed. [12] For there is no difference between the Jew and the Greek: for the same Lord over all is rich unto all that call upon him. [13] For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

1 John 5:13 (KJV)

These things have I written unto you that believe on the name of the Son of God; that ye may know that ye have eternal life, and that ye may believe on the name of the Son of God."

She nodded as I looked at her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

She nodded as I smiled and we knelt down in the lab floor, me holding her hand as I heard her praying through tears as I started praying as well. To help her in her walk with Jesus, and to help her to rely on him. We both finished as she smiled while I hugged her.

"Thank you, Chase." She whispered as her tears leaked onto my pajama sleeve.

"Hey, God found you. I just helped a little." I smiled before looking at the time. "Hey, we should probably get to bed. Goodnight." I told her before climbing into my capsule and falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Adam yelling.

"Chase! Wake up, it's Christmas! We can't open presents without you!"

"I'm up! Stop yelling!" I complained as I stepped out of my capsule and went upstairs, holding Selena's hand as Mr. Davenport started handing us the presents.

I immediately opened the one from Selena, only to see a book titled. "The inside of Edison's brain."

"Thanks Sel." I smiled as I sighed hugged her.

Two hours later, all the presents were open and we were watching Christmas With The Cranks when Selena pulled me away.

"Yes?" I asked.

She smiled as she pointed up where there was mistletoe as she leaned closer and planted her lips on mine while I wrapped my arms around her neck.

This was the best Christmas of all.

The end.


End file.
